1. Field of the Invention
This inventions relates to a loudspeaker system, more particularly to a loudspeaker system which has a plurality of loudspeaker drivers that can be used in different frequency ranges from a low-frequency range to a high-frequency range so as to reproduce different sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional loudspeaker system, as shown in FIG. 2. The conventional loudspeaker system includes a low-frequency loudspeaker driver or woofer 1, a mid-frequency loudspeaker driver or midrange 2, and a high-frequency loudspeaker driver or tweeter 3. The midrange 2 and the tweeter 3 are mounted to the woofer 1 by means of a carrier 4 so as to constitute the loudspeaker system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the woofer 1 has an accommodation space (1b) formed in a central portion thereof, and a hole (1a) formed through a base wall of the woofer 1 and communicated with the accommodation space (1b).
The carrier 4 includes a leg member (4a) which is inserted tightly into the accommodation space (1b) of the woofer 1 and which has an axially extending passageway (4b) formed therethrough and communicated with the hole (1a). The carrier 4 further includes a first bearing plate (4c) supported securely by the leg member (4a), and a second bearing plate (4d) projecting laterally and outwardly from the first bearing plate (4c) and having a hole 4e) formed therethrough.
The midrange 2 has a base plate (2a) which is disposed on the first bearing plate (4c) of the carrier (4) and which has an inwardly threaded hole (2b) formed in the base plate (2a) and communicated with the passageway (4b). A bolt 5 extends through the hole (1a) and the passageway (4b). The bolt 5 has an outwardly threaded tail portion (5a) engaging the inwardly threaded hole (2b) of the base plate (2a), and a disc-like head portion (5b) depressing against the base wall of the woofer 1 so as to retain the base plate (2a) on the first bearing plate (4c) and simultaneously position the leg member (4a) within the accommodation space (1b).
The tweeter 3 is retained on the second bearing plate (4d) by means of another bolt 6 which extends through the hole (4e) to engage a base portion (3a) of the tweeter 3 in the same manner as that of the midrange 2.
When the woofer 1, the midrange 2 and the tweeter 3 are combined together, a conductor wire 9 is employed to interconnect voice coils of the woofer 1, the midrange 2 and the tweeter 3. First of all, the conductor wire 9 has to be connected electrically to the voice coil 8 of the woofer 1. Then, the conducting wire 9 is welded successively on the second bearing plate (4d) at a location (7c), on the tweeter 3 at a location (7b), and on the midrange 2 at a location (7a) so as to connect electrically the voice coil 8 of the woofer 1 to the voice coils of the tweeter 3 and the midrange 2.
Because the loudspeaker drivers are combined together with the use of the bolts, the combination of the loudspeaker drivers is quite difficult. In addition, because the conductor wire 9 has to be welded on the loudspeaker drivers successively after the loudspeaker drivers are combined together so as to form an electrical connection among the voice coils of the loudspeaker drivers, it is quite inconvenient to replace one of the loudspeaker drivers with a new one when the former is damaged.